Très pas cher TommyVoldy hips !
by lylene
Summary: Harry fête ses 17 ans, et il force un peu sur la boisson... Moralité : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.


**Très pas cher Tommy-Voldy... **_**hips !**_

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Pardon, j'étais particulièrement fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça. A ne pas prendre au premier degré, évidemment…

**Harry fête ses 17 ans, et il force un peu sur la boisson...**

Moralité : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

Bonne lecture !

********************************************************************************

31 juillet 1997.

Une chouette blanche se fraya un chemin à travers un étroit passage menant à une pièce ronde sous-terraine, éclairée seulement par quelques torches. Le bruissement de ses ailes interrompit le discours d'un homme au teint très pâle, grand et mince. Il se tenait debout au centre d'un cercle d'hommes cagoulés, eux aussi vêtus de noir, et allait de l'un à l'autre avec nonchalance, s'adressant parfois à l'un d'eux pour le féliciter ou le punir, tandis que les autres attendaient, aussi immobiles que des statues. Ses yeux aux pupilles verticales et aux iris rouges se levèrent : la chouette descendait vers lui. S'attendant à ce que l'animal vienne se poser sur lui, il tendit le bras, mais le rapace nocturne poursuivit son chemin un peu plus loin, préférant se poser sur le bras d'une sorte de trône, obligeant Lord Voldemort à s'approcher de lui. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte tendue. Sans hésiter, l'homme détacha la missive, et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, ne préférant manifestement pas s'attarder en ces lieux. Le parchemin était taché et illisible en plusieurs endroits, comme si quelqu'un avait renversé certains liquides dessus, mais on devinait aussi des morceaux de petits-fours et ce qui semblait être des taches de vomi.

_« Très pas cher Tommy-Voldy, _

_Je me permets de t'écrire parce que je voulais te dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis majeur, et je voulais officiellement te dire aussi que je t'emmerde, vieux con. Ah et pis Hermione qu'est à côté de moi elle dit qu'elle aussi. Ouais, nan mais c'est vrai quoi, tu me pourris la vie depuis que je suis gosse, je sais même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi, t'as qu'à me foutre la paix pour changer un peu, sinon je vais être obligé de te donner un coup de boule dans ta sale face de serpent albinos. _[parchemin illisible pour cause de trace de ce qu'il semblerait être du ketchup...]

_... comme j'te disais, bah si t'étais pas qu'un crétin mégalo, ça irait vachement mieux pour tout le monde. Et en plus t'es moche, si t'étais un grand sorcier tu te ferais refaire le nez, parce que ça même les moldus ils savent faire. Je suis jeune (moi), et j'ai un peu envie de profiter de la vie, tu vois, donc ça serait cool que tu me lâches. Promis je te buterai un peu plus tard si tu veux. En fait le truc c'est que _[tache de vomi ?]

_... et pis du coup bah si t'avais pas su pour cette purée de prophétie bah on en serait pas là, mais ça c'est à cause de l'autre tache graisseuse de Rogue qui ferait mieux de se laver les cheveux au lieu d'écouter aux portes._

_Je voulais te dire aussi, pour _[encre ayant coulé pour cause de fuite de verre de whisky pur feu] _n'empêche quelle lèche-bottes celle-là, je lui ferai aussi la peau un jour, histoire de venger Sirius. _

_Et pis l'autre blondasse de Malefoy, y va voir sa gueule à la récré, je vais lui casser toutes les dents._

_Tu vois là, j'suis cool, je fais la fête, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans, et pis je suis là à t'écrire, et j'te jure qu'à chaque verre je trinque à ta crevaison prochaine. Plus je bois, plus j'ai hâte que tu sois quinze pieds sous terre. Même Hermione elle est bourrée et elle dit que t'es qu'un gros tas de crottes de doxys. Hermione elle a toujours raison d'abord, c'est la meilleure de l'école et tu sais pas quoi ? Bah elle a des parents _[grosse tache d'encre parce que l'encrier s'est renversé, apparemment]_ façon toi aussi ton père il était moldu, alors t'es mal placé pour la ramener. Et Serpentard sa piaule sous les chiottes des filles bah elle pue le renfermé. _[truc malodorant avec des grumeaux, qui s'étend sur une bonne partie du parchemin : vomi]

_...en plus l'autre rat a une dette envers moi, c'est bête, hein ? T'as qu'à le zigouiller de ma part, ça en fera un en moins à buter._

_T'sais quoi, Voldy ? Heureusement que t'as changé de nom, parce que Tommy ça fait jouet pour les gosses !_

_Donc voilà en fait je sais plus pourquoi je t'écrivais _[trace de bave ou de morve, qui rend la lecture impossible] _et pis bute pas Hedwige sinon je t'éclate encore plus ta tête._

_Nan, mais t'sais, moi aussi je suis triste parce que mes parents y sont morts (et en plus c'est de ta faute), mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de devenir maître du monde, c'est trop rétro comme plan, on dirait les 40's, t'es un peu à la ramasse ! Pis tu feras quoi si tu gagnes ? Tu devras tout te taper à gouverner, et t'as jamais de vacances, et pis Dumbledore il est plus là pour t'aider à faire ce qu'il faut, et franchement d'abord t'avais dit que la politique ça t'allait pas, faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes d'accord avec toi-même avant d'embêter les autres._

_C'que j'te propose, c'est qu'on parle. J'pense que dans l'fond t'es peut-être un type bien, alors j'te cause comme à un frère. Y faut qu'Hermione elle t'explique comment ça marche les filles. C'est p't'être pour ça qu't'aime pas les gens. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine, parce que quand t'es amoureux, la vie c'est bien. J'vais écrire une petite annonce à la Gazette pour toi, j'suis un mec sympa, j'vais t'aider. _[grosse rature parce qu'écrire bourré est un exploit, mais ça reste quand même un exercice difficile, il y a parfois des ratés]

_... elle c'est ma copine, mais j'peux plus sortir avec parce que j'ai pas envie que tu me la piques, vu que t'as un peu tendance à aller chercher des filles dont tu pourrais être le grand-père. Pour ça tu devrais avoir honte._

_Je suis cool, je te respecte, Tommy-Voldy ! On va aller tous les deux à San Francisco, et on va prendre une guitare pour chanter dans une maison bleue l'amour et la paix, tu vas voir ça sera sympa. __Moi j'dis peace and love, brother, make love not war. __Au pire saute Bellatrix elle attend que ça._

_Bon, moi j'te laisse, y'a Ron qui vient de rouler sous la table, j'crois qu'y tient plus debout._

_Je lève ma troisième bouteille de whisky Pur Feu en ton nom, Tommy-Voldy, et je bois à ta mort prochaine, _

_Adava Kevravramment, _

_Harry »_

L'homme au teint blanc était devenu presque transparent à force de blêmir de colère. S'il avait eu un nez normal, ses ailes se seraient sûrement pincées avec fureur et dégoût. D'un geste rageur, il froissa le parchemin et le jeta par terre, en étouffant un cri de colère noire.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT MORVEUX, JE VAIS L'ÉCORCHER VIF, IL NE PERD RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !!!!!!

Toujours immobiles autour de lui, les Mangemorts avaient assisté à la scène sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que le Maître était dans un tel accès de rage que le premier d'entre eux qui bougerait ou émettrait le moindre son connaîtrait un sort funeste et rapide.

Un deuxième hibou se fraya à son tour un chemin dans la Grande Salle du Maître des Ténèbres, déposant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ aux pieds de Lord Voldemort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qu'il ne lisait pas le journal, d'abord, et puis il fallait bien qu'il mette à jour son dossier de presse !

Ramassant le journal d'un geste preste, il ignora le gros titre – qui parlait encore de ses hauts faits – et ouvrit directement le quotidien à la page des petites annonces, saisi d'un gros doute. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lisait :

« Dernier appel avant coup d'Etat. Mage noir, 67 ans, grand et ténébreux, caractère irascible et associable à tendance sadique, aimant tuer des innocents et couper des petits morceaux de son âme pour les mettre dans des objets grâce à la magie noire, cherche sorcière de sa vie pour conquérir le monde et faire de longues promenades romantiques au bord de la mer sur des sentiers en à-pic des falaises. Masochisme et patience indispensables. Ecrire sous référence au journal qui transmettra. »

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais grand méchant de littérature ne poussa un tel cri de _führer__._

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
